It Will Get Better
by DoubleMMia
Summary: "Listen to me Merlin," he grasped at the manservant's hands, pulling them close to his chest, just underneath his heart. "It will get better." Lancelot/Merlin, Gwen/Morgana.


**It Will Get Better**

Lancelot struggled to wake himself up the very moment sunlight shone on his face, blinding him momentarily and making him grumble his complaints in the plain pillow that his head rested on.

What on earth was the point of being a knight of Camelot and not having a lie in now and then with the rest of the knights and nobles?

Then arms were placed around his waist and he smiled at the memory of the night before, turning in his beloved captor's arms and grinning when in answer to his movement he got a hand covering his eyes from the endearingly big ears that poked out underneath the bed sheets.

"I wonder who it could be…" Lancelot said with a playful smirk, playing along with the unspoken game that his beloved had placed on him. "Could it be Gwen? Arthur? Gwaine? The Lady Morgana?"

His beloved scoffed and when the hand withdrew away Lancelot could see how Merlin's features had creased into something that could only be described as intense displeasure.

"You're a mood killer you know?" Merlin grumbled with a nudge of his chin towards Lancelot's shoulders, letting his tongue poke out for a second to add to the look of insolence that he was already giving off by his posture. "I look nothing like Morgana."

Lancelot brought a finger up to rub up and down the warlock's lips, grinning like a chesire cat who had finally managed to get his claws on his prey. "I agree, you're far prettier. And less evil."

He regretted adding that last part the moment he had let it past through his lips and now he wished more than anything he could take it back when he saw how stiff Merlin had gotten under his touch; his usually bright eyes now a dull, metallic colour that sent a guilty shudder down Lancelot's spine.

Lancelot knew the look and pecked his lover on the cheek, drawing Merlin's eyes towards him with a smile that probably looked as fake as it felt on his face.

"It's not your fault for what happened Merlin…" Lancelot soothed with his thumb coming up to draw patterns onto the scalp of Merlin's head, the touch making Merlin whimper a little and rest his forehead in the crook of Lancelot's neck. "It's nobody's fault. Not even the Lady Morgana's really."

Merlin sniffed and it didn't take a genius to tell that he was trying his hardest not to cry; that was one of the many reasons why Lancelot liked his favourite warlock, his favourite friend and his favourite lover. Merlin was not a man to hide his feelings, instead he wore them on his sleeves and for that Lancelot was eternally grateful for how else was he supposed to know that Merlin cared deeply for him?

"I let Gwen and Arthur down the most," Merlin murmured into his neck and Lancelot had to restrain himself from shaking Merlin as roughly as he could because the Lady Morgana's betrayal was _not_ his fault - it had been her own ambitions and desires and how the witch Morgause manipulated her into believing that none of them (not even Gwen or Arthur) cared for her. "She was Arthur's little sister and Gwen's everything and I let them down the moment I found out she was planning to destroy them both."

Lancelot sighed and stroked at Merlin's hair and neck with a shake of his head. "Merlin, stop blaming yourself for the past and look towards the future. It'll be better I promise you."

"It's not me that I'm worried about!" Merlin retorted with a sigh, his arms wrapping around Lancelot's shoulders to give Lancelot one of the most awkward hugs ever. "For me and Arthur it's gotten better these past years but for Gwen it just gets worse. The ache, the hole in her heart, it just keeps getting bigger and bigger each time there is no news of Morgana - whether it be her movements, actions or one day her death. It's just getting _worse_ and I-I can't stop it."

Lancelot struggled to find the words that were eager to spill from his mouth and instead clamped down on his fist with his teeth, willing the pain to give him some relief for a moment before he released his fist and planted a chaste kiss on the top of Merlin's nose.

"Listen to me Merlin," he grasped at the manservant's hands, pulling them close to his chest, just underneath his heart. "It will get better for Guinevere. Maybe not now, maybe not in this lifetime…"

Lancelot paused and watched in awe at how Merlin's eyes seemed to dart around his face as though it held the answers to everything Merlin was too scared to ask; and Lance found himself not minding because he wanted to be that answer for Merlin's unasked questions - that was the man he wanted to be as he stood by Merlin's side. An answer.

"But one day Gwen will be able to stand by the Lady Morgana's side just as I stand by yours and take her hand," Lancelot brought Merlin's hands up to his lips, enjoying the hitching sound it caused in Merlin's throat. "And kiss her breath away as if it the most easiest thing in the world."

And then he kissed his lover with the swift grace of a jungle cat, trapping his prey underneath him with his two strong arms that pinned Merlin to the bed with no chance of escaping.

Merlin groaned into his mouth and threaded his fingers through Lancelot's hair and to him, it felt like the easiest thing in the world.

* * *

><p><em>Lancelot and Merlin are so adorable together. I don't even CARE anymore. I just love them two together. MerlinArthur and Merlin/Lancelot are fighting it out to be my slash OTP. Gwen/Morgana are pretty much looking smug atm, probably thinking 'LOL we're never going to be replaced bitches 8D'_

_Uhh, moving swiftly on. Review please? =)_


End file.
